


This Reprieve is Only Temporary

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Impulse Control, Introspection, M/M, love without sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trusts Obi-Wan with everything except the preservation of Obi-Wan's own wellbeing. Qui-Gon will always insist on overseeing <i>that</i> personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Reprieve is Only Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Stocking gift for llwyden.

A plastisteel door snaps shut behind them, shielding them from the curious crew of the ship the Council has commissioned to pick them up from their failed mission.

The moment the two of them are alone and out of sight, Qui-Gon's hands fist in Obi-Wan's outer robes, prying them swiftly from his Padawan's body.

"Master," Obi-Wan protests half-heartedly. "This is unnecessary. Haven't I told you I'm fine?"

Obi-Wan has, in fact, said as much nearly twenty times since Qui-Gon extracted him from that dank prison cell. But Qui-Gon knows Obi-Wan far too well, after all these years together, to let himself be so easily fooled into complacency. 

He trusts Obi-Wan with everything except the preservation of Obi-Wan's own wellbeing. Qui-Gon will always insist on overseeing _that_ personally.

Now that they finally have some much-needed safety and privacy, Qui-Gon refuses to wait another moment to check his Padawan over; to make _sure_ the outline of bruises he can see disappearing below Obi-Wan's neck-line and the stiffness in his gait are caused by nothing more than inconsequential surface injuries, as Obi-Wan claims.

Even as his usual protective layers are increasingly stripped away until even his under-tunics and leggings are pooled on the floor, Obi-Wan clearly tries to project nothing beyond a poised and inscrutable exterior. However, Qui-Gon can read multitudes in the unconscious hitches in his Padawan's breathing. There's no secret in Obi-Wan's reaction to the way Qui-Gon pulls Obi-Wan close and begins meticulously searching his body, keen eyes taking in every detail and skin sliding against skin, with no barriers left to separate them. That tangible intimacy is clearly a comfort to Obi-Wan, after having been imprisoned away from his Master for days on end and made to face the very real looming possibility that the next time they'd meet would be in the Force.

There are no guarantees in this life of theirs. That's what makes these quiet moments all the sweeter, and all the more necessary.

Not to mention all the more tempting, especially when Qui-Gon is a little too aware of how _much_ he can learn from Obi-Wan's reactions to his touch, if only he allows himself to explore all the possibilities.

When Qui-Gon, at last satisfied as to Obi-Wan's general health, eventually stills his fingers against Obi-Wan's hips, it occurs to him how easily he can strengthen that contact, pulling Obi-Wan flush against him and lifting those hips upwards until they align with Qui-Gon's. Or he can even more effortlessly skim a hand upwards, traversing Obi-Wan's body until a single finger comes to rest under that cleft chin, tilting Obi-Wan's face up towards his own so Qui-Gon can close the gap. Obi-Wan won't prevent him from doing any of those things and more. The way he's currently leaning in closer, his body wordlessly asking for more, makes that obvious enough. 

Qui-Gon is rebel enough that he would take what he wants right now if he had only himself to consider.

But then the shadow of having wilfully broken away from the Code he revers so much will undoubtedly hang over Obi-Wan for the rest of his life. Even if he doesn't blame Qui-Gon for his part in it, Obi-Wan _will_ undoubtedly think less of himself.

As a Master, as a friend, and as a lover in all but action, Qui-Gon can never allow himself to do that to this young man he cares for so much. 

So his hands fall away from Obi-Wan's body entirely. When Obi-Wan makes a tiny noise of loss and their eyes meet, Qui-Gon merely smiles reassuringly and shakes his head.

No, he tells his Padawan wordlessly. We have been through too much, and have too much still to come. This cloistered moment of togetherness must be for regaining some kind of equilibrium, not encouraging the ground to shift dangerously beneath our feet.

Obi-Wan is visibly disappointed. However, it's Qui-Gon's hope that upon later reflection he never has cause to regret not acting, as he would likely regret it if he _did_.

To take away any last vestiges of temptation, Qui-Gon guides his Padawan onto the single bed in these quarters they've been provisionally assigned, and doesn't immediately join him there. He waits for Obi-Wan, exhausted, to drop off to sleep, then Qui-Gon pointedly leaves several inches between their bodies when he slides in alongside Obi-Wan, close but never touching.

Even subconsciously, Obi-Wan seems almost as aware of Qui-Gon's presence as Qui-Gon is of his. It's enough to remind them both that they are together again, and that the threat has passed, at least for now. 

It's _enough_ , Qui-Gon thinks. It will have to be.

They are men, yes, with all the attendant desires that come along with that.

But they are also Jedi, always, even in this.

~FIN~


End file.
